


video killed the radio star

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, side akame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kame is sneaky and Yamapi is motivated by spite.





	video killed the radio star

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“What the _fuck_?!” Yamapi hollers from behind where Jin is floofing his hair in the mirror. “You drug me in here to watch _this_?”

“I told you it was a bad performance,” Jin says casually, cocking his head at his reflection. “You’d think we weren’t professionals or something.”

Yamapi doesn’t answer right away, and when Jin turns around to give him an odd look, his face is blank with a mixture of trauma, disbelief, and what appears to be curiosity.

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Jin assures him, resisting the urge to laugh at Yamapi’s seriousness.

Then he looks at the little TV they keep in the dressing room.

He doesn’t think his jaw can drop any further, his heart pounding in his head in panic. “OH MY GOD HOW DID THAT GET IN HERE?!”

“I’m a little inclined to disagree,” Yamapi finally says, tilting his head as the Jin on the screen changes position for the third time in five minutes. “You both look _very_ professional right now.”

Jin can’t think of anything to do but smack his hands to his face, covering his eyes from the tape that he could have sworn he _burned_ but clearly didn’t because it’s playing on the TV in all of its VHS clarity. “That is not the tape I thought it was,” he manages to get out.

Either Kame is playing a cruel, cruel joke on him, or he really did name _both_ of these tapes “that time Kame sucked.”

Meanwhile, Yamapi looks like his eyes are forcefully glued to the screen. “I’m so disgusted, and repulsed, and yet I can’t look away.”

Jin thinks about banging his head on the counter, but it’s too far.

“Because you look so _hot_.”

Now Jin lifts his eyes, looks over the edge of his hands towards the TV where he is naked and sweaty and not hot at all, not with Kame whose stupid idea it was to record them in the first place, _five years ago_. Jin is going to kill him if he makes it out of here with enough integrity.

Or energy, he amends as his face is grabbed by strong hands and his mouth is captured by his best friend. There’s a lot of reactions that he _should_ have, namely why watching him and _Kame_ inspired this, but he’s on the receiving end of that amazing kiss he’s only seen on TV and Jin isn’t quite sure of his own name right now.

His back hits the couch and he starts, freezing in realization and so overcome with _yes_ that he actually can’t move at all. Yamapi’s lips against his are sinful, right and wrong at the same time and all too soon they pull away, quirk into a pout as Yamapi stares down at him with heated eyes.

“What, you can do it with him and not me?” Yamapi looks hurt, his arms loosely embracing Jin’s shoulders as he politely keeps his legs to one side. “I want to make you look like that _for me_.”

Jin opens his mouth a couple times, his voice not working in favor of his uncontrollable urge to feel Yamapi’s mouth on his again, lips on lips and tongue on tongue, hot puffs of breath against his cheek and even their noses bumping together. Weakly he reaches his hand up, sifts through Yamapi’s curls and guides him back down. It’s as much consent as he can manage and hopefully it’s enough, it will have to be because Jin’s pretty sure that his nerves will boycott him in protest if Yamapi doesn’t kiss him again.

Thankfully he does, and Jin’s mind races just like before. Both hands rest on the back of Yamapi’s neck, fingers toying with the curls at his nape, but Jin doesn’t have the strength or coordination to hold him there and once again it doesn’t last long enough.

“Pi,” he whispers, still trying to catch his breath. “Don’t stop.”

Through the blurry haze of his vision he sees Yamapi smirk, such an unnatural expression that has Jin’s toes curling in anticipation, especially since Yamapi’s hands are trailing down his chest where they rest on his belt.

With what he’s sure are big eyes, Jin watches him nod to himself and unfasten Jin’s pants with steady hands, bottom lip sucked into his mouth in determination, and Jin struggles to focus as his impossibly hard cock meets cool air and a warm hand and he moans with his whole body.

The images on the TV don’t even exist anymore, the place and time unimportant as all Jin sees is Yamapi. Beautiful, lust-driven Yamapi who licks his lips and lowers his head to kiss the swollen tip of Jin’s erection, tonguing the slit and twisting his hand. It’s enough to have Jin trembling, feeling Yamapi’s intense stare despite his own eyes falling shut, his hips rocking slightly in the only form of encouragement he can offer other than the low, obscene noises that are spilling from his mouth.

He can almost _feel_ Yamapi’s satisfied smile, which stretches around his cock as more and more disappears between those plump lips. Yamapi’s tongue flicks the underside and it doesn’t matter that he can’t take the whole thing because the increasing tightness of his lips and hand is better than the deepest of throats. He continues to play with Yamapi’s hair, affectionately pushing it out of his face and accidentally grabbing a fistful when the pressure becomes too much, but Yamapi doesn’t appear to mind judging by the deep groan that brings Jin to the edge, the tingling prelude to release teasing him as he tries his best to hold back.

It’s too good, he never wants it to stop. Yamapi has to know he’s close because his pace has increased, his hand and mouth working in tandem while Jin’s lower body now moves involuntarily. Jin puts up a good fight, but his efforts weaken as the desire to come overwhelms all of his senses and it happens without his permission, the euphoric waves of orgasm taking him over, and his last coherent thought is that he hopes Yamapi doesn’t choke.

Apparently he doesn’t, because Jin feels the weight covering his entire body while he’s still somewhat unconscious, and when he comes to Yamapi’s already in his mouth. He can taste himself on Yamapi’s tongue and it’s hotter than he ever would have imagined, taking him even higher as Yamapi grinds against his hip and moans deep enough to vibrate Jin’s lips.

He doesn’t think twice before reaching between them, shoving his hand down Yamapi’s pants and taking the heavy weight of his erection in his palm. He muffles Yamapi’s encouraging noises and absolutely filthy whispers of “yeah, yeah, more” that have Jin about ready to go again, ready to do much more than this when he fists the head and Yamapi cries out into his mouth, his hips jerking back and forth desperately like he’s thrusting into something other than Jin’s hand.

“ _Jin_ ,” Yamapi moans softly as he comes, and Jin knows for a solid fact that this isn’t the last time he’ll hear his name in that voice like this.

Outside the dressing room, Kame stands guard and pretends not to hear the dubious noises of the goings-on inside. Despite Ueda’s bitching, Junno’s knowing smirks, Koki’s pouting, and Nakamaru’s blissful oblivion, Kame instills his usual insufferable wrath on all of them because what’s happening behind that door affects their group whether they like it or not.

Because their success depends on them _all_ being happy.


End file.
